


You're the One

by FreakinZombie



Series: The Flash - Alpha/Omega [1]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Alpha!Barry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Harrison, lots of feels, smut-definitely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinZombie/pseuds/FreakinZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison was always an omega, he was born as an omega and grew up as an omega, even when he stole the real Harrison Wells appearance and took his identity, he was still an omega. </p><p>Harrison takes special medicine that he made to make his scent appear more alpha like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harrison hid in his office, rubbing his hand over his face. No one ever goes into his private office since he wasn't fond of visitors since the particle accelerator exploded. He had earphone bud in one ear, which moans and whimpers coming from the headphones. Yes he was watching porn on his tablet because he was just horny as hell. He never been laid before and he would never have. Growing frustrated, he turned the tablet off after making sure to close the video and such. 

Taking in a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his knees lightly. "Why have genetic cursed me with this?" He murmured to himself, he was an omega. He was the only omega Thawne. All of his ancestors were alphas with wives being omegas. He was almost raped by his teacher in school when he was 15 years old. He could still remember it, remembering the teacher's hands on him. He couldn't fight an alpha, he was to frail and weak at the age he was in. 

Pushing the thought of his head, grabbing the knob and push it, accidentally hitting the desk and grunts. He backs up and moves out of the office, heading towards the Cortex where Cisco was trying to balance something on the bridge of his nose. "Cisco, what are you doing?" He asked with a raised a brow. Seeing the object fall when Cisco was caught by surprise. 

"Uhhh...Caitlin made a bet with me if I can balance this between my eyes." Cisco explained. 

"In which you just lost." Caitlin said with a grin on his face. 

"Man, that's not fair." Cisco said with a frown before giving up his twenty dollar to him. 

Harrison raised a brow and looks at them both. "Okay." He said before moving to sit in front of the computer. He was quite used to them, normally he just dismiss it. "Where's Barry? He's late." He asked with a raised brow. 

"I do not know, he hasn't called or texted me or Caitlin." Cisco explained with a shrug of his shoulder. "For the fastest guy in the world, he's not good at keeping track of time." 

"No, I think he's just over confidence in his speed, relying on it to much that he doesn't pay attention to the other duties." He explained, as if on cue, Barry showed up. 

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time." Barry said with an apologetic smile on his face. 

"Sorry sometimes isn't enough, Barry. You need to work on being on time. It's good habit to get into." Harrison explained, he wasn't trying to be mean but he just want get him to be better. 

"I know, I won't do that again." Barry said with a promise in his voice. 

"What happens if friends or those you care about become endanger and you're off not keeping track. You may think it's not important to keep track or may not know the danger but being on time could make a difference. Expect the unexpected because sometimes the unexpected will come at you without warning." He explained to Barry. Seeing the look on Barry's face, he was pouting and being annoyed at the same time. 

"I know! I won't do it again." Barry said with a firm tone and narrowed his eyes. 

There's that alpha trait of Barry. Of course all Alphas naturally have dominance to them. Omegas are quite the opposite of dominance, they are submissive, timid typically. Harrison was different, he actively behaved like an alpha than an omega. 

They started on the test, getting him to run on the treadmill, taking blood samples. Making him do difficult stretches to see how flexible he can be. Also tested his reflexes, usually him throwing whatever he can grab and throw at him. He caught them all. Which he made it more difficult by making him multitask by making him play pingpong with Cisco and operation with Caitlin while he threw stuff in random direction in the air. 

After an hour of that, they stopped. "You're improving Barry though I think get a little faster and more focused." He explained to Barry. They were all a little tired. Harrison took the liberty on ordering a lot of Belly Burgers. Which he pays for his own expenses, which being rich as he is, he has the luxury to do so. Everyone sitting in a chair munching on their burgers and fries. Harrison ate but he was watching Barry....he was drawn towards him. He cares about him but it was more than that but he was to afraid to reveal his secret. 

Now they just chat about current news. Caitlin went on full science nerd talking about Barry's speed and how it was just improving his physical but also his mental mind was improving as well. Harrison listened, mostly because he enjoys listening, hearing their passion and joy. 

Hearing Barry's phone buzz, watching Barry carefully. 

"I have to go, I'm needed at a crime scene." He said before he speed off. 

Harrison blinks before smiling. Calling it for the day, he headed off home. Once he arrives home, he parked his wheelchair by the wall. Walking to the kitchen and making himself something to drink. He couldn't stop thinking about Barry....watching him, trying to see every little muscles in his body move. It was so hard pushing that feeling away. His scent, jeeze, he just wanted to lick him, taste him. Barry had a very strawberry wine like scent. It was strong yet sweet. 

Drinking down his drink before putting the glass in the sink and went to the living room, sitting onto the couch. Leaning back against the cushion. Grabbing the remote and turning on the television, talking about a riot up north over omega rights. Yea, Omegas has it tough, for centuries, omegas were just seen as something to breed or to mate, treating them like delicate little flowers. Omegas starting to riot and trying to fight for their right. Many jobs don't allow Omegas but some jobs has opened up for them since the Omega rights protest began a decade ago. 

He honestly didn't care, he might be an omega but he wouldn't let anyone treat him like a breeder or whatever people assume the omegas would be to an alpha. To bad beta are like in the middle and don't really care about either side and see them both equal. The world is full of Alphas, it's a dominant gene that gets passed down easily. Omegas on the other hand are common in females but rarely in males. 

The percentage was like 70% Alpha 20% Beta, and 10% Omegas, though omega percentage was slowing raising as it starting to become less rare over years. It used to be 5% a 5 years ago. 

"How shocking when the United States find out in the future that there going to be an omega president." He mused quietly to himself. 

Suddenly a loud deafening sound pierced his ears. He cried out for a moment, covering his hand over his ears. The glass shattering into pieces, getting up trying to move away from whatever it's causing. He felt dizzy, blood dripping from his ruptured ear. He collapsed onto the ground, surrounded by glass shard. He looks up, seeing a man standing just a foot away from him, trying to see who it is but felt himself slip into unconsciousness. 

Next thing he knows he was being shaken, forcing his eyes open. His head was hurting so badly, like someone hammering a nail into his brain. Looking up, it was Barry trying to get him to wake up but he stopped shaking him. He was trying to say something but he wasn't able to hear anything other than a loud ringing sound in his ear. "Barry. I can't hear you." He told him, not even hearing himself but he know what he said. 

Luckily enough he only had some scratches from the glass when he collapsed. Barry grabbed his arm and pulled him up, placing him onto the wheelchair. He nods in thanks, his head was throbbing in pain. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and looks at the text asking what happened. "I don't know...a loud piercing sound, it ruptured both of my ears. Someone stood above me...I passed out. My head is pounding right now." He said with a small groan to share his discomfort. Looking around, his face turned pale, the place was a wreck. Whoever it was looking for something but for what? He doesn't really understand. 

"I guess I have to sleep in a hotel till this scene gets cleaned up and able to be lived in again." He murmured, speaking slightly to loud. Barry pointed to his phone, which he looks at the text he received. "Are you sure? I don't want to be intrusion to your home." He said with a raised brow. Barry nodded and smiles at him. Harrison almost blushed but kept himself in control. Barry's smile was getting to him. His scent made his anxiety and unease to go away, his scent was so comforting. 

After an officer asking through via text on what happened and getting much details from him before dismissed. Barry helped him to get the car and get him in the vehicle with the wheelchair placed in the trunk. Being taken to Barry's place. He tried not to look at Barry, staring at the window quietly. Once arrive at Barry's place, he pleasantly helped him out of the car and onto the wheelchair. 

Barry opened the door for him. It felt weird having Barry going out of his way to help him, though he can sense of excitement from him. Well, he having Harrison Wells sleep in his home, someone he admired and looks up too. Probably that. He still can't hear anything other than that ringing sound but he'll heal, he'll get his hearing back soon. 

Harrison was handed a glass of water, which he smiled and took, drinking down some of the water, he was just next to the couch with Barry seeming to be bouncing on the couch slightly and same time trying to contain himself. He smiles, looking at the television that was playing in the living room. The scent in this place...was driving him mad...everything had Barry's scent in here basically. 


	2. Secrets revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is staying at Barry's place till his house can be cleared by the police and get a crew to clean up and repair his home. 
> 
> Harrison forgot his medicine....so the secret he had start revealing gradually and Barry notices.

Harrison was eating dinner with Barry, Joe, and Iris. Well, normally he wouldn't join in for dinner with a family since it seems private but Barry insisted on him on joining. He was starting to get his hearing back though when everyone talk, it was like everyone just talking above a whisper. They were have spaghetti with meatballs, which he didn't mind. He put a mouthful of the spaghetti into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. "So how is everyone job doing? Anything exciting?" He asked, keep his voice from being to loud. 

Barry looks up and smiles. "It's pretty dull, solving cases way to fast, mostly because I'm just to good at it." He chuckles lightly with a warm smile on his face. 

Joe smiles. "Yea, don't get to arrogant with your skills. Someday there going to be one going to be stuck on or miss." Joe said, only trying to give good advice. "It's been doing fine, chasing a few suspects down, pretty much it. Not a lot of metahuman activity lately. Which seems strange." Joe said with a shrug of his shoulder. 

Iris chuckles lightly. "I'm just trying to do research about the Flash. Though not getting a lot, only people reporting to see a red streak. I might have a lead but hope it's not another dead in." She explained with a light smile. They spoke loud enough for Harrison to hear. 

Harrison smiles lightly, though glances at Barry, who just looked back at him like 'I haven't told her or anything'. They all finish their dinner and wrap up, Iris saying her goodbyes before leaving. Harrison excused himself and moved to the bathroom. He need a shower. He got into the bathroom and close the door, locking it, not wanting anyone to snoop at him. 

Harrison felt like this the only time he can actually be on his feet, his legs feel like they are falling asleep and numb. Rubbing the muscle lightly, shifting on his feet to get his nerves to wake up. Turning on the water, making sure it was warm before getting undressed and take a quick shower before drying himself off and get his clothes back on. He got back into the wheelchair. 

Returning to the living room, he has been using the living room as a guest room since he cannot go upstairs...well he could but that require revealing his secret. Which he hasn't been planning to do that. So sleeping in the living room was the only option he had. Looking at the time, it was only 7 PM. Man time feels like it's just going slow. Getting to the couch, grabbing onto the arm rest and get himself onto the couch, having to pretend to be a cripple. He can pretend to be a cripple but he never had to literally crawl and drag his legs like they are useless weights. 

Sitting comfortably, he forgot his medicine at home, but forgetting it entirely. He just watched television with Barry, the news talking about the war over seas. Man, the news love talking about anything about violence and such. 

Eventually Barry called it a night and went off to bed. Harrison silently agreed and pulls on the blanket, adjusting his pillow before laying down comfortably on it and fell asleep. 

The following morning, the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nose, stirring him awake. Pushing himself up, looking around before seeing Barry making breakfast in the kitchen. Raising a brow, normally, he would hear door slamming shut at least twice which normally ignore cause it's just Barry and Joe going to work or whatever. 

Grabbing the wheelchair and get himself onto it, adjusting his feet in the wheelchair before moving to the kitchen. "Morning." He said, staring at Barry, noticing that he was only wearing boxers. No ordinary boxer, it was STAR labs franchise boxer. How did he get a hand on one of those? He thought to himself. He looks away 

Barry looks to Harrison and smiles. "Morning. Hope you like bacon and eggs...I have a day off from work today." He said before he shift, he smelled something different. He looks to Harrison at first. He moves a little closer, Harrison's scent...it was weird. It was faint though, it was a Caramel Vanilla scent but it was drowned by a burnt wood scent. It might be just the shampoo....Harrison must've bought his own. Shrugging. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked him. 

"Orange juice if you have some." Harrison smiles, seeing him have odd look on his face but disappeared quickly. Soon enough he was handed a cup of orange juice and drinks it. Sitting at the table quietly, yawning a little bit. 

Barry made two plates, putting one plate in front of Harrison. Each plate had scrambled eggs and 5 pieces of bacon. Harrison smiles. "Thank you, Barry." He said before digging eating his breakfast. It was pretty good but then again, anyone can do bacon and eggs. He finished after while. "It was good thank you." He said before going to the living room and just sat beside the couch instead of just dragging himself onto the couch. 

Barry joined him in the living room and sat down onto the couch. Which just watched a movie called Intersteller. Barry sat next to Harrison, though his scent was becoming more potent with caramel vanilla scent and the burnt wood scent was being drowned. Why is Harrison's scent sweet? He thought to himself. "Harrison?" He said with a raised brow. 

"Yes?" Harrison answered, looking to Barry. 

"Uhm. You're scent. I always knew it as burnt wood but I don't smell it. It smelled like Caramel Vanilla. I notice it in the kitchen but it just got more potent now." Barry said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Are...you an omega?" He asked him with his eyes staring at him. 

Harrison looks at him, displeased look on his face. His medicine. Damn it. He looks away for a moment before speaking. "...Yes. I am an omega. I...don't really share that secret. I don't wanted to be treated like an omega." He told him, his discomfort was known. 

Barry looks at him, Harrison was an omega. It was a surprise. Being in STAR labs for a long time and working with him, he never knew. Maybe what he sees on the news, Omegas submissive side of them doesn't matter because their personality could be seen as dominant. Barry shifted and place a hand on Harrison's arm. "Dr. Wells. I still respect you no matter what. I wouldn't treat you any different." He said with a warm smile. 

"To be truth, I want to tell something." Barry cleared his throat nervously. "I always thought you were an alpha but I had a small crush....well not small...a hug crush on you. Alpha don't usually fall in love with another alpha...but despite your an omega, you're still very alpha like. I like you...I mean I really like you." Barry admits with a blush forming on his cheek. 

Harrison stares at him and shift. "Barry." He said, unsure what to say. "Your to young, you might find someone around your age more interesting than I am." He said with a frown. He likes him to very much but he was hesitant. 

"I don't care about the age differences! It's just a number. I like you, Dr. Wells." He said before grabbing his hand, which didn't feel him pull away. "I don't care what other thinks, I like you, your the only one for me." He said before shifting and pressed his lips to his before he could say anything. 

Harrison stares at him with surprise before his lips was against his own. His heart pounds inside his chest. He was hesitant before kissing him back. After awhile deepen the kissing, he tasted good, his scent smells so good. He pulled his head back. "I like you too, so much." He said with a smile. 

The two just sat close together, mostly just hugging and kissing each other half of the time. 


	3. Test Dummy #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever sense Barry found out that Harrison is an omega and both admitted their feelings for each other. Harrison was tired of having to try to absorb tachyon to have speed. So he decided to use something that he hidden for a long time.

Harrison was just happy that his home was repaired and able to move back in. Barry was eager to help him get back to his home, even told him he can get there on his own. Ever since Barry found out he was an omega and both admitted their feelings. Barry find every opportunity to spend time with him. It was almost overwhelming for him. "Barry." He said, clearly able to see his excitement. 

"Yes?" Barry answered, watching Harrison with his eyes wide like a child found something exciting to cling onto. 

"I think I can get myself into my home, thank you for your assistance but I think I can handle this on my own." He explained with a warm smile, trying not to offend him but he just need some privacy for himself. 

Barry felt slightly hurt on the comment but same time he understand since this was Harrison's home and knows how private Harrison is. "Alright. Well call me if you need any assistance." He said before he was gone in a  _flash._

Harrison chuckles, the advantages of speed, it's very useful. Entering his home, the door closing behind him. Pushing himself out of his chair and moves forward. "Great relief." He murmured to himself, happy to be out of his chair. His expression turned more serious. Whoever came in here was searching for something. 

He moves in a flash to hidden compartment, pressing hand on the side which accepted the scan before it opened. He grabs the vial that had glowing blue liquid inside. Was the intruder looking for this? He furrowed his brows. Guess he just as desperate to have this just he was desperate to get his hand on it. It wasn't easy of course. 

He wasn't done doing research and study, far as he knows of the content within, it says to give the individual any powers he wanted. How the content works, it would be injected the blood system and focus on an ability truly want and shall be granted. 

He has been burrowing speed by absorbing Tachyon particles into his suite from the tachyon prototype device from Mercury Labs. Which he was running out on it. Grabbing the injector and puts the vial inside. He swallows hard before pulling his sleeve up and press against the pit of his elbow. Pushing the trigger and feeling the needle puncture through his skin and content pouring into his veins, every drop squeeze into his veins that not even a trace was within the vial. 

It burned, he stumbles back, falling onto his knees, he screamed out in pain. A faint voice whispered in his head spoke 'What do you want?'. At first he was confused, then it was louder and repeating what it just said earlier. "Negative speed force and super speed. To be the fastest speedster in the world." He said, before feeling his body growing hot and searing pain.

He fell onto his side, breathing heavily, sweat breaking on his skin. What is this drug? He was unaware his DNA was being rewritten....well more like putting an addition into his DNA. He stares at the ceiling before he passed out. 

He woke up in the morning feeling groggy, pushing himself to his feet and stretches. He flex his fingers, feeling the same before he was injected. Taking in a deep breath before thinking of his speed. Sparks form in his eyes and ran forward, slamming into the wall. Jeeze. He got his speed. He grins a little bit. 

Stretching a little bit before heading to take a quick shower, which notice that his abdomen...he was much more muscular than he was before. "Well..." He said with a smile before putting on some fresh clothes and going to make himself a quick bite to eat. 

Well time to go STAR labs. He went to his wheelchair and sat down. Opening the door and heading out. It took him a bit of time to get there but he made it. Which have an idea to be on his feet again without revealing his secret. 

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin was all there when he entered the cortex. He can see the grin on Barry's face, which gave him a look that speaks 'stop it and don't say anything'. He smiles otherwise and looks to everyone. 

"Guess your late one today." Barry joked lightly with a small chuckle. He was bit confident today.

"Yea, my wheelchair isn't as fast as yours legs." He chuckles with an amusement in his voice. "Though about legs...I have something to share that I've kept a secret..." He said, which all of them focused on him. "When I arrived home, thanks to Barry assistance, I had an experimental serum that I've made...you all know I am paralyzed from the waist down. I was trying to figure out a way to reverse the paralyses. I should've been here and inform but in my impatient....I missed walking on my legs...I injected the serum into my body. Whi-" He was interrupted. 

"Are you crazy? What would happen if it killed you or something else, maybe make it worse?" Barry said, which Caitlin seems to agree with him. 

Harrison frowns. "I know, I was foolish and stupid! I didn't really think entirely through." He told them. 

"Yea it was pretty foolish, we've could've been there to try to help in case anything happen and counter it if it goes wrong." Caitlin explained. 

"It didn't go wrong....it worked." Harrison told her before pushing his hand against the armrest, pushing himself up to his feet, watching their reaction, surprise on their face. "I told you, it worked..." It felt good to be on his feet. Well he was good at deceiving and lying, after all, they wouldn't know what he truly did. 

Caitlin approached him and stares at him. "Whoa, it's strange seeing you being off the wheelchair but this is miracle. This serum could help a lot of people. Do you have more?" Caitlin asked him with her eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Sadly no, it was the only serum I had...I tried to recreate it but it came in failures after failures....but that's because I made the serum before the particle accelerator exploded. I think the serum was affected by the explosion." He admitted. Which was wrong but it was something very believable because they are still studying how it affected people. 

"Wait it was affected by the explosion? Have ever thought it could do something to change you? Not just your paralysis being gone but more?" Barry asked him with his brows furrowed, seeming concerned and worried. 

"That's what I thought but it was just suppose to be a regenerating serum...focus on healing...the explosion may just gave it an extra boost to basically cure all my health problems. I feel a lot healthy, I feel more alive. If there any other symptoms, I'll make sure to tell you." He said with a promise in his tone. 

Barry seems to mumble something unclear before he agreed. "Alright. So back to do what we've doing. Multitasking. I feel confident I can do this." He said with a smile. 

Now they went on their day, which Caitlin was a little distracted and trying to ask him question about the serum and how he feels. He answered best he could though told her to focus on Barry's training right now. 

Things are turning for the better. He smirks lightly in excitement. 


End file.
